She Will Be Loved
by aglowingstar
Summary: Ron is the perfect best friend. What if he wants something more? Please, read and review. PG for slight language.


_**She Will Be Loved**_

Author's Note: This is the first fic I have written in a looong time, and I have been reading them a lot here lately, and therefore I have the urge again. Please read and review, so I will know if I should keep writing... This is a song fic, and obviously, I don't own She Will Be Loved or Harry Potter. Those belong to Maroon 5 and J.K. Rowling, respectively. I hope you guys like it! )

Ron Weasley sighed as he unpacked his last box in his new apartment. Graduation was three months ago, and he still couldn't believe it was all over. Hogwarts was simply a memory. But it wasn't simple… it wasn't simple at all.

_flashback_

_Ron watched Hermione as she walked confidently across the stage at graduation. She accepted her diploma from Dumbledore, grinning from ear to ear. She turned her beautiful face to Ron and Harry, and waved slightly. Ron had to smile, although it was through his tears._

_end flashback_

Ron was feeling alone, and he was tired of wondering what might have been. Seven years at Hogwarts had gone by too quickly, and he had left one too many things unsaid. He had left his heart with a certain girl… a certain brunette named Hermione Granger. He always promised himself that he would tell her the way he felt the next day, but it never happened. He just continued being her best friend, nursing every broken heart she had.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Hermione didn't have a lot of boyfriends; rather, she had two serious men in her life. The first was none other than Draco Malfoy. When they started going out, Ron knew it would end in disaster. But he looked at Hermione's beaming face and could not bear to ruin her happiness. They lasted longer than anyone predicted; they were together for a year. Until they day Malfoy ruined it by sleeping with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione was absolutely crushed. Draco had been the guy of her dreams, or so she thought. But who was there for her to keep her together? Ron. Ron was always there, the faithful best friend. But in his heart, he knew he felt more for her. He loved her more than life itself. The sun rose and set in her eyes; there was no other woman for him. But he couldn't tell her that. He didn't have a chance.

After Draco, there was Harry. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, lived to love Hermione. They started going out at the beginning of their seventh year, and neither of them had ever been happier. Ron swallowed his sadness and rejoiced right along with them. Ron was alone. Sure, he dated here and there, but no one could be his Hermione. He wanted her more than anything in the world, and nothing, not even magic, could give her to him. She was still on cloud nine with Harry. To this day, they were still together.

Until Ron's phone rang.

"Hello?" Ron answered.

"Ron?" a muffled voice asked, a voice that strangely sounded like Hermione's.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron, it's me," she said, tears strangling her usually cheery voice.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked, panicked.

"I need you. I need you to come to my house. It's Harry…" she said, her voice cracking.

_Oh God. _"Harry? Is he okay?" Ron asked, expecting Hermione to tell him the worst.

"No, no. He is fine, he… oh my gosh. I broke up with him, Ron. We broke up. Please. Come," she said, urgency filling her voice.

"Yes, Hermione. I'm coming," Ron said, putting down his box.

"Thank you," and with that, she hung up.

After driving the twenty minute drive to Hermione's condominium, Ron parked his Acura on the street in front of Hermione's, slammed the door, and ran up her walkway to her front door.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

He didn't even knock, he just went right in. He rushed up the stairs and burst into Hermione's bedroom. She was collapsed on the floor, crying silently. As soon as she heard the door open, she looked up into Ron's blue eyes. Ron's heart melted and he dropped to his knees.

"Oh, 'Mione, I am so sorry. Shhh…" he said quietly, taking her in his arms and rocking her gently back and forth. "It's going to be okay, I'm here now."

"Oh Ron, thank you for coming… you are so good to me," she sobbed into his chest.

"Don't worry about it," he said gently, rubbing her hair.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Later, sitting in Hermione's kitchen eating pints of Ben and Jerry's, Ron finally got up the nerve to ask her why she broke up with Harry.

"What happened, 'Mione? Why did you break up? I thought you were so happy together," he asked, looking into her caramel eyes.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed, gripping the ice cream in both of her hands, "I was good at acting. So was Harry, I guess. It hasn't been good for a while. We just didn't want to admit that our relationship was going down the drain. It's hard to make a change, you know? That's why I was so upset. I thought Harry and I were forever. But we weren't, and I had to accept that. All the spark was gone, Ron. He never told me I was beautiful anymore," she said, looking down.

_Damn fool, _Ron thought to himself as he took her hand.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

She looked down at his hand covering hers on the table. She looked up, and stared into his eyes.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I know Harry must be in pain too, but you guys are going to be okay, I just know it," he said comfortingly.

"Yes, Ron, we will be. Thank you for coming, it really does mean a lot. You always know how to make me feel better," she replied, smiling slightly and squeezing his hand.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_God, she is so beautiful,_ Ron thought to himself. _I want her so bad, but I can't take advantage of this situation. That would be wrong. Wouldn't it? _Ron was torn between his heart and his head.

"Ron? Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder lightly.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how I know you so well, 'Mione. How you made my years at Hogwarts more than I thought they would ever be," Ron said. _Dammit, Ron. Now you've went too far._

"Ron, I feel the same way about you. You have made these last couple of years bearable. My breakup with Draco, my stress over my grades and being valedictorian, and now this. I wouldn't be the person I am today if it weren't for you, Ronald. You know that," she said, swallowing, realizing the depth of this conversation.

"Do you mean that?" he asked incredulously.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, you haven't. Especially when my grades sucked," he said, laughing.

"Oh, Ron," she said, giggling.

"There's my Hermione, laughing again."

"Yeah… see, that's because of you!" she said, kissing him lightly on his cheek, and pulling away slowly. Ron's breath constricted in his chest, and he locked eyes with her.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

"Hermione," he said, about to tell her how he feels… "You know you can always come to me right? When you need help, I mean," he said. _Chicken, _he thought to himself.

"I know, Ron. I know."

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

"Hermione, this isn't fair. I have to tell you something," he said, his heart pounding so loudly he was sure she could hear it.

"What, Ron? What is it?" she asked, her heart pounding as loud as his.

He gulped, and said "I have to go." He stood up, and turned to go.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"Ron, no. No, don't go. Please, don't say goodbye," she stood up too, and grabbed his hand tightly.

"I can't tell you, Hermione. I wouldn't even know where to start. Please, let me say goodbye. I can't be here for you now"

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

"Ronald Weasley. If you walk out that door, you will never have this moment in time again," she said breathlessly, staring intently into the back of his ginger colored hair.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Ron spun around to face her and swept her up in a hug unlike he had given anyone in his entire life. "Hermione, I can't keep pretending I don't love you. Because I do. God, I love you like my dad loves my mum. I love you more than I love life itself. Please, Hermione, don't turn me away. I've loved you for so long, and I can't stop denying you this love. Please, I want to love you. I want to show you how true, real, passionate love can be. Hermione Granger, I love you more than-" And before he could finish, Hermione kissed his lips with more passion than she had ever kissed Draco or even Harry. She kissed his lips softly at first and then more intensely. His lips parted, allowing her tongue to enter, and his tongue battled with hers in a war of violent passion. When she pulled away reluctantly, his eyes were twinkling with the fierceness of those of Albus Dumbledore. He was so surprised that she felt the same way. He simply couldn't believe it.

"Hermione? What just happened?" he asked in disbelief.

"I just kissed you, and you kissed me back. Quite nicely, might I add," she said, putting her hand on his chest.

"This means… this means… you feel the same way about me!" he said, pulling her off her feet into his arms.

"Yes, Ron, I do. I think I have for longer than I realized," she replied, kissing his neck gently.

"So I am not just your best friend and counselor anymore? You are my, dare I say, girlfriend?" he said quietly, moaning gently at the touch of her soft lips on his neck.

"Yes, Ron Weasley, I am yours. Forever if you will have me."

"Oh, Hermione, I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as he took her hands and kissed her deeply.

Fin

_Pleeeaseee read and review. It would mean so much to me, since this is my first fic in a while. Lots of love! _

aglowingstar


End file.
